In general, electric junction box assemblies include a junction box for storing electric components. The electric components are configured to power and control electronic devices. The electric components illustratively include a bus bar, relays, switches and a controller for controlling electric devices. For instance, the electric junction box assemblies may be used in an automotive vehicle to control the actuation of windshield wipers, fans for the HVAC system, mirrors or the like.
The electric junction box assembly may be housed under the hood of the automotive vehicle. In such instances, the electric junction box assembly competes for packaging space with various automotive components. Accordingly, it is often desirable to reduce the packaging size of the junction box assembly by having a tube for supplying electric power. Wire (not shown) is disposed within the tube and the tube may be bent about a side wall of the junction box assembly such that an elongated portion of the tube is disposed along the side wall of the junction box assembly. An illustration showing the bent tube is provided in FIG. 1.
However, having the tube bent may cause wear on the wire and the tube by the weight of the tube and wire pulling down on itself. In some instances, the weight of the tube and wire generates as a cantilevered force, indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 1, applied onto the bent portion of the tube. Such a constant load may cause eventual wear and tear of the tube, exposing the wire. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an electronic junction box assembly configured to distribute the load of the tube and the wire so as to help preserve the structural integrity of the tube and wire assembly.